Ordermade
by SuperA n Twch
Summary: "Thank you very much, Sorry to have troubled you with so much, May I ask just one last thing, Have we met somewhere before?" Based of the song and AMV on youtube.


Ordermade

"_Thank you very much_

_Sorry to have troubled you with so much_

_May I ask just one last thing?_

Have we met somewhere before?"

**This is based on a video I saw on youtube, its realy sad and hardly anyone knows about it, but all the comments say they cried watching it**

**It's based on if HRE was Germany, how come he doesn't remember his past?**

I dont know how I got here, from what I knew I was born here, wait, was I even born at all? I dont remember... but one day he came

He asked me if I wanted to know the future or the past "I will make it so you can see either the future or the past, so, which one do you want?"

I replied the past so I could become a kind person rather than a strong one, and that I can understand what memories are

Then there was a girl, I saw her for a second, maybe two, short brown hair and a light green dress with an apron, she wasn't facing me, and then, she was gone

He looked at me again and asked me another question "arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, and the holes in your nose, I'll give you two of each, so isn't that great?"

But i asked for something else, I asked for one mouth so I could only kiss that one girl and not say evil

_This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but cant, what do you call it?_

And then the girl was there again, she was faded like some sort of dream...dream? Then she turned slightly and was gone, wait! I wanted to see her face

He turned back to me, slightly upset, and said "The heart, which is most important, I'll put one in each side of your chest, so inst that great?

Again I asked for something else, I said I was sorry, I wouldn't need to hearts, Im not selfish like that

And then when Im older I shall meet her again, no find her, I will hold her and I will understand that our two hearts beats on both sides of our chests

The left is mine, the right is yours, and when I am alone there will be something missing, so I will never leave you

_This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but cant, what do you call it?_

The girl was there again, still in the same position, never turning; I wanted to see her face

_My chest is a flutter, but this kind of feeling, that is so nostalgic, what do you call it?_

The she turned around and ran towards me, eyes wide and mouth open, running towards me

He spoke again and I snapped out of a daze

"By the way, There's just one more thing should I add "tears" as an option? Even without it, there is no impediment, but some people don't add it, because it's a pain.

What will you do?"

And then I asked for it, so I can become, no, may become a kind person, not a strong person, not an evil person, but so I can understand what "importance" is

"So, by the way, as for the flavour of the tears choose a flavour you like. They're sour, salty, hot, sweet, choose any one you like

Which one do you want?"

And then everything was a dream

He was with the girl and he left

He was there as the boy turned into a teenager and into an adult

One, two, no three different people

The adult again

A young man and a young lady

The girl smiling brightly

A man

"Has everything been granted the way you hoped? So show me your face that is always crying well, show me proudly"

He fell forward onto me and started crying

"NO! I dont want to go! Dont let me die! You said you wanted to be a kind person? Help me then! Be kind! Dont let me die! I dont want to go! I dont want to leave her alone"

He disappeared; I couldn't move "Dont let me die?" He died so I could live? No, that's wrong, it couldn't be, he was so nice, he gave me what I wanted, yet he died? No! It's not fair! "I dont want to leave her alone" The girl, I will find her and love her for you, Holy Roman Empire

_Thank you very much_

_Sorry to have troubled you with so much_

_May I ask just one last thing?_

And then I was in a field on my own, I blinked and It was like the world had changed, some footsteps behind me

Have we met somewhere before?"

"West?"

**Its quite short compared to the 6 min video but I like it, Please review and give me your opinions on it!**

**-SuperAnna**


End file.
